A LoveHate Relationship Deidaraxoc
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: Growing up at an orphanage with Deidara is not as fun as it seems. Or maybe it is. Minori is confused about her feelings towards Deidara, having known him most of her life. She thinks she loves him, she knows she hates him. Deidaraxoc -future insanity-
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. Heh…

* * *

"You suck." I shouted from across the hall.

"Not really." The blonde boy at the other end retorted.

"You frickin' bite then!"

"Now biting is a different story."

My face went completely red.

"You're such a pervert Deidara!"

"Oh, trust me, I know, baka."

"My life would've been perfect without you. If only you hadn't showed up here."

"Well, if there weren't annoying black haired girls everywhere I go, then- oh wait, my bad. The only annoying one is YOU!"

"I hate you!"

"Same here!"

And just like every morning, we both slammed the door simultaneously, and proceeded to get dressed.

I would never tell Deidara how I really felt about him. He does drive me insane, and he is a pervert, but…I can't help who I fall in love with. When we're not yelling at each other, Deidara and I act like the best of friends.

My name is Minori, and I entered this orphanage at the age of three. My clan was mostly killed off in the last ninja war, and the ones that survived are too old and frail to take care of me. There's only one exception, and that is my older brother. This brother was so much older than me, that I never really met him. I don't even know where he lives, and I only had one meeting with him. It was when I was two, and all I can remember is that he was really angry.

Unfortunately, I still live in this orphanage with people that have a much sadder past then mine. And Deidara, who was admitted one year before me, and has always been just my enemy. Now that we're fourteen, we get teased a lot. I can't believe people think I like him! Well, I sort of do, but…THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!

After I change my clothes, I take a comb, and start brushing my shoulder length raven black hair. I'm thinking about dying my hair. I'm not sure what color I should use, but I'm not entirely sure. I would miss my black hair.

I sigh, not bothering to think about it anymore. I sound so much like a girly girl.

I silently leave my room, and walk down to the main room. The main room of the orphanage is where everything takes place. It's where we eat, hang out, listen to announcements, etc.

I sit down at the table, not bothering to eat. I'm not hungry, and am never hungry at breakfast. Instead, I just sit there and think about what I'm going to do today. I know that Deidara has to attend Iwa's Ninja Academy today, so I'll most likely just be bored. You know, except for the fact that the orphanage has forced me to go to a sort of home ec. class. Which means while all the boys learn how to fight, us girls learn how to clean, cook, and give birth.

So, as fun and interesting as home ec. sounds, I'm just going to skip. Again. I have better things to do, anyway. I have this skill for creating weapons, that's usually what I do when I skip. Plus, I sell my weapons to random ninja sometimes, and I get paid a fortune. Then the orphanage takes my money.

Just as I'm dozing off at my table, I hear someone whispering in my ear.

"Wake up sweetie, that 'hot' boy you like is staring at you. "

I know that voice anywhere.

"Go away, Deidara, you have no idea who I like."

"Oh, but I will soon. I just found your journal."

I jumped up and glared at him. I saw that he did have my journal, and cursed myself for not hiding it better. Stupid boy!

"Give it back, Deidara!"

"Nope not yet! I haven't finished reading it yet!"

I'm not so stupid as to write I love Deidara, or put his name in little hearts, but there is one specific page that would tell him all he wanted to know. Part of me just wanted him to open the journal, and find it. And then the part of me that disagreed bitch-slapped the other part.

"Deidara, don't you dare!" I shouted, tackling him.

I had him pinned to the ground, and I was about to take back the book, when Deidara smirked.

"What are you smiling about, blondie!" I asked him, angrily.

"This, Minori, is a very awkward position for you, isn't it?" he asked.

My face went red, no matter how much I tried to stop it.

"Shut the hell up." I said, grabbing my journal, and climbing off of him. I walk back up to my room to find a better hiding spot.

It's times like these, where I never understand what I see in him.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Naruto…:'(

* * *

When I went to bed after my peaceful day not learning how to be a mother (thank God), I went to my room, and tried to fall asleep. No matter how much I try, to the best of my abilities, I can't fall asleep. I'm stuck in that strange presence where you feel as if you have forgotten something. Knowing myself, it's most likely that I DID forget something but, what…

A knock on my door interrupts me from my reverie, causing my heart to beat rapidly. I moan.

"Who's there?" I call.

"It's me. Is it too late?"

The voice I heard belongs to the only other person whose voice I know by heart. My heartbeat slows down.

"Come in, Ty." I reply.

Ty has been my best friend since he saved me from a bully a couple years ago. He's 16, two years older than me, and has thick brown hair. It covers his shadowy black eyes, which are so tense sometimes they frighten me. This is whom Deidara is talking about when he says 'that hot guy you like'. I had a minor crush on Ty a long time ago, but Deidara, who found out by reading my journal, won't drop it. I hear Ty walk into my room, and sit down on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing much… Just girlfriend problems again…"

"Is that girl still cheating on you?"

"Yeah, I don't even know why… Never mind…"

"No, what is it?"

"No, it's embarrassing."

"Ty!"

"Well, we…um…"

"OH! NEVERMIND!" I said, hiding my face under the pillow. This conversation has already taken an awkward turn.

"Is there anything you really wanted, Ty."

"Yeah, to tell you if you ever do, I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, okay!"

"Good night. Haha." He says walking out of my room.

I shut my eyes and fall asleep as soon as he leaves. No more awkward conversations for me.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up in silence. This confuses me, as I am always woken up by Deidara screaming rude things at me from down the hall. I sighed in relief, refusing to open my eyes. It was such a peaceful morning.

A few seconds later, I noticed that there was something off about my room…

I shot up to find Deidara, sitting in a chair in the corner smirking.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I ask him, through gritted teeth.

"Well, I just came in to tell you good morning, when I found this." He says holding up my journal.

"You didn't… Please, tell me you didn't…"

"Oh but I did."

My head drops.

"You bastard." I whisper.

I can see his smile disappear.

"Minori?" he calls to me, slightly worried.

And it gives me this great idea. I start to fake sniffle.

"Minori are you…are you crying?"

I don't answer.

"Minori, I didn't really read it."

I throw my head back laughing, and when I'm done I look to the blonde. His face is red, and he looks really angry.

"I'm-"

But before I can finish my apology, he storms out of my room.

If know that Deidara deserved that prank, why do I feel so bad?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Deidara has been avoiding me. It's really ticking me off. God, _ticking_. That's something that Deidara would've made fun of me for saying and/or saying. I sigh.

It's been two weeks since the incident. When will he forgive me? Never? It's driving me crazy! Is it possible to kill someone like this?

* * *

I entered the cafeteria. Deidara was sitting at a table but something was off...he was sitting with a girl next to him. He was smiling at her, and being friendly and flirtacious and-

No, calm down Minori! You're below jealousy!

But, I want to be _her_ so bad!

A sickening feeling rose in my stomach. I knew very well who that was. It was a girl who had claimed to hate Deidara, and knew to not like him because she knew I loved him.

That person is my best friend, Minako,or Mina for short.

I watched her chort brown hair bob up and down as she laughed at something he'd said. His cheeks turned slightly pink as they always do when he flirts. I walked over to them, no idea what I was intending to do.

"M- Mina?" I said, in a quiet voice.

She jumped up and turned around, finally facing me.

"Minori! It's, uh, I can explain!"

"Explain what! HUH!"

"I...I'm going out with Deidara." she said in a quiet voice.

"Thought so!"

I stormed off. How could Mina do that to me! I mean, she knows I LOVE him. Am I in love? I thought so, but sometimes I-

No, I won't lose my feelings for someone else's mess ups. So many questions are running through my mind. How long has this been happening? How much do they like, or even _love _each other? Why would Mina do this?

I stop running when I reach an empty hallway. I take deep breaths as my back slides down the wall.

"Try not to think about, Minori, try not to-" I tell myself, before being interupted.

"Minori! I I didn't want you to find out like this! I I'm sorry!"

"Yeah right, Minako." I say, getting on my feet to run again. Minako grabs my wrist, knowing what I'm going to do, before I do it.

I jerk my wrist free from her grasp. I don't have any words to say, so I just run off.

Is this it for our friendship?

* * *

I stay in my room for the next week, refusing to leave. I must have a million detentions and what not by now. I haven't eaten, and I onloy get up to drink water or use the bathroom. I feel like I'm being overdramatic, but that's just how losing a friend feels. I don't want to let Mina go like that, but that's just the way it works out sometimes.

My clock says 4:00 am, but my grumbling stomach says eating time. Nobody would be awake at this hour, so I decide to sneak into the kitchen.

I climb out of my bed, and tip toe down to the kitchen. I open the fridge, and look around for something to eat.

"So you were hungry, too, hm?"

The voice nearly makes me faint. That's how much it surprised me, I mean.

"Deidara..." I reply to the blonde.

"Minori...Look, i don't understand half the stuff that happened earlier, but-"

"Save it, Dei. You're dating Mina. I'm over it."

"You don't look like you're over it."

"Trust me, I am..."

I walk out of the kitchen, and back up to my room.

* * *

sorry for the dramatic chapter, but half this stuff is happening to me, so...yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. Thanks for the people that read an review. *confetti*

I

* * *

Hell.

That's what I feel like writing on the damn survey they gave us, to review the orphanage. It's not like anyone ever pays attention to our opinion anyway. Instead, I write down some sappy stuff about not belonging at any other orphanage.

That's a lie. I could be happier at a different orphanage, if it was in a different country. A country away from Deidara and his nonsense.

I would even be happier in Konoha, where rumors flock like crazy. But I doubt even living in the village hidden in the leaves would be able to hide my feelings for the blonde.

He probably even knows how I feel. That thought, however, scares me.

Sometimes I wonder about how it would be like to have him know. I mean, I can always avoid him after he explains how he doesn't feel the same way. Of course, I wouldn't be able to avoid the pain in my heart that I would get from that. How horrible that would be.

I let my head hit the desk. I don't feel like completing the survey, but I know that there will be reprimands if I don't. Besides, I only have four questions left.

I quickly finish the survey, and hand it to a teacher.

One of the best parts about taking surveys is that we don't have to attend classes (home ec. classes, and tutoring lessons held every three days, today being one of the days) and we get to go outside, and do whatever. I like to go to the training feilds with the guys, even though girls are not supposed to. Iwagakure is very sexist.

I'd rather much be a ninja than a house wife, but that's just not how things work out in Iwa.

Sexist bastards.

When I get outside, I look around to see that the bus that goes to the training grounds has already left. It means that I have to stay here with the other girls, and the boys that either missed the bus or are too lazy to go.

I think about going back into my room and reading or something, but just as I'm about to leave, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see a blsck haired girl glaring at me.

"Neh?" I ask her.

"Hey, what's your deal?" she says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, first you're mean to your best friend, just because of who she's dating, and then you completely- oh I hate to use this word, but _diss_ Deidara when he was trying to be nice to you."

"What the _hell_ did he tell you?"

"He only told me what went down last night. I saw for myself what happened in the cafeteria."

I sigh. I'm really not in the mood.

"I suggest you back off-"

"You know what? By the way you act about Deidara, I think you _like _him."

"Pssh! Like BLONDIE! Now that's priceless!"

"Well, _hey. _It's not my fault that you're in denial."

I glare at her. "I don't even know who the hell you are." I say.

"My name is Kitori."

"So? What are you implying, making yourself sound great like that, huh?"

She smirks. "I'm Deidara's cousin."

I gawk. I don't want to, but I just can't see how the two come from the same family.

Deidara has long blonde hair. He acts like he's king of the whole damn world, and he's almost always happy.

Kitori has short black hair, and a lip ring. The ring looks like it was homemade, and put in at home, too. From what I got from our introduction, she is bossy, angry most of the time, and sarcastic.

"So." she says. "We both have something in common."

"And that is...?"

"We both think that my cousin's an ass. Wanna be friends?"

I smile.

"It sounds like a plan." I reply.

"Great. I've been looking for another girl to train with."

* * *

The next day, I see Mina in the hallway. She doesn't talk to me, and I don't talk to her. But I notice that she looks really sad. I get my answer when I turn the corner and see

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, first off the people actually reading my work are very lucky because I am an extreme procrastinator, haha…. Anyway…. I do not own Naruto! Sorry to be bringing so many random, minor OCs, but pretty soon *minor spoiler* all you need to keep track of is Kitori…. You'll see why…. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I now have spell check! –is a grammar fanatic sometimes…-

* * *

The next day, I see Mina in the hallway. She doesn't talk to me, and I don't talk to her. But I notice that she looks really sad. I get my answer when I turn the corner and see

* * *

And I see Deidara looking pissed. I haven't really seen him when he's _really _angry, only once. That was the prank fiasco about two weeks ago. I don't get why he got so mad about that, though.

"Deidara?" I call to him.

He turns abruptly glaring at me. He says nothing.

"What happened?"

He sighs, and slides down the wall.

"Mina broke up with me a few minutes ago."

I gasp. "Why would she do that!" I ask, shocked.

"She said she couldn't give me her all. She likes someone else. She felt bad, and no longer wants to date me."

"Someone else? Who could…" I say, drifting into my own thoughts.

Who does Mina like? Is she still mad at me? Well, duh, she's mad at me. But, I mean, wouldn't she tell me of she liked someone else? And if she really did break up with Deidara for someone else, that would mean she must've liked him for a while. As in, before our feud. So, why didn't she tell me?

"Um…D do you know who she likes?" I ask Deidara, a bit nervously.

"Only thing I know about him is that he lives in Suna." Deidara replies, a bit angrily.

"….Did I get _you _pissed at me too, now?"

"Only at some points, Minori."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

He sighs, and walks away.

Only sometimes…? Oh well, I don't have time to ponder this now. I need to go talk to Mina, and find out who this mystery guy is.

* * *

I'm standing outside of Mina's door, too afraid to knock. I don't want her to get all pissed off at me again, and slam the door in my face. If you think about it, Mina didn't seem _mad _at me. More like….how can I put it? Sad at me?

Anyway, I stare at the white door, pondering what I should do.

Knock, or not knock? That is the question!

Okay, now I'm getting a little carried away… I sigh and knock on the door. I have to get this over with, sooner or later.

I hear Mina on the other side of the door. She mutters to herself, "Wonder who that is…", before opening the door. I'm staring at my feet.

"Hi, Minako…" I say, still staring.

"Hi…"

"I…came by to talk…."

"Why bother? Huh?"

"Wh- what!"

"You heard me! I asked you why you bother! No matter what I do, you're going to be jealous of me."

"What're you talking about, Minako?"

"Well, Juri said-"

"Hold up! JURI!"

Juri. The little princess of the orphanage that has actually been sent _back_ three times. She's snotty, and mean, and full of herself! She even dyed her hair _pink. _

"Yes, Juri. She's actually pretty nice, Minori! And she's not the jealous type of friend either. I can't see why you hate her so much."

"TWO WEEKS AGO, YOU HATED HER TOO!"

"Well, I'm above that now, Minori. And while I'm at it, I'm above _you_."

I gawk, as she finally slams the door in my face.

You know, right after she finished stabbing me in the heart.

I'm not a softy, or anything. I don't cry a lot. But for some strange reason, I feel tears coming. So, instead of waiting around Mina's door to be even more hurt, I run to my room. It's all I can do.

* * *

**Deidara's point of view**

I watch as Minori runs down hall. I've never seen her cry, except maybe once when we were younger. Why is she so sad?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto. I give my thanks to SasukeFreak34, icyprincess1, and Vladfan4ever5478. You guys are awesome; also thank you to those who put me on alerts/favorites. I actually check my Email.

Sorry to be bringing so many random, minor OCs, but pretty soon *minor spoiler* all you need to keep track of is Kitori…. And Minori, of course, if there was any confusion in that last AN.

* * *

Rocks. Rocks are stupid! Why are there so many rocks! GRRRR….

Instead of my average "I'm sick, leave me alone so I can sleep all day" act, I've decided to try something else. That still doesn't explain why I'm hiking up the side of this rocky ass mountain, does it?

I trip.

"_OWW! FUCK!_" I shout at no one in particular. Who's listening anyway.

I sigh, and sit down on a, can you guess?

Yep, rock!

I rub my temples, wishing that it was like it was a month ago. I miss the good times like that. It surprises me that I didn't count all the things that could've gone wrong with that one, stupid wish; the wish where I asked for _any _different relationship with Deidara. Now, we barely have a relationship, and I've lost my best friend. That's how much it sucks.

On another note, I can admit that I overreacted to the situation. I shouldn't have lost my cool. What I should've done was accepted it and moved…on…

I freeze when I hear the sound. At first, I can't really make it out. It's barely audible.

The second time I hear it, I finally realize that it is a low growl. I was stupid to have come up here unprepared to face danger. I would be lucky if it were some wild animal, and not a rogue ninja of some sort.

I jump up and turn around, noticing a set of fine, yellow eyes trailing me.

Yellow…eyes….

I lose my vision first, and then my ability to breathe. I feel my hands tied behind my back, and then I'm choking for air.

Air…I need to breathe.

I kick aimlessly behind me, but since I can't see, it's pointless. I can't break free.

Suddenly, I realize something.

I'm going to die if I don't get free, meaning that all of my troubles would be gone. So why not go with it.

I stop kicking and fighting the person behind me. I can even feel my lips point up into a smile. My attacker freezes. Have I confused him? Is it even a man? I start to lose feeling, but before it goes completely out, my vision hits me.

I am no longer on the mountainside, but in a hospital. Huh?

There's a tube in my throat, kind of making it hard to talk, and I'm wearing an oxygen mask.

There is a nurse and a medical ninja standing over me, looking quite confused.

"Why is she awake?" the medical ninja asks the nurse. "Didn't we sedate her?"

However, the medical ninja is interrupted when the door is slammed open, and a blonde walks in.

"Move out of my fucking way." He said.

Deidara.

I smile a little, before I lose my consciousness again.


	7. Chapter 7 introducing Lash

Hi. I don't own Naruto. Sorry about the confusions.

The thing about Deidara's thingy will come in later-its part of my probably lame ass plot (low self esteem) anyway….

In which Minori changes….and I move the rating up to Mature…

And the bold and italic voices are the voices in her head. They'll only come around every now and then….I promise….

* * *

When I wake up, I don't remember what happened. I remember I was walking through the…well, not really woods, more like rocks…

So yeah, I was walking through the _rocks_ when I randomly get _jumped. _Nothing makes sense anymore, does it?

And then there is the whole thing about Deidara storming in. And he _hates _me. I think?

After all of this, I probably have a concussion. I probably just imagined my best friend/worst enemy/crush storming in and…

My thoughts were interrupted when this nurse walked in. She asked how I was and shit. When she left, another nurse came in saying I had visitors. I told her to send whoever the hell it was in.

A very awkward silence surrounded the room as Minako walked in. I glared at her. I stood up, pulling out the IVs and everything, making the machinery and what not go crazy. I walked toward her in a red haze and slap her.

I sort of blank out for a moment, but when I come to, I can see her in a corner, with a bloodied, broken nose. Another thing that confused was the doctors that were holding me down. Minako looked scared.

And then I remember why I hate her.

"You _bitch_! Jealous type! You didn't even _want _to date Deidara! And then you have the fucking _nerve _to come see me!" I holler.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Well! ANSWER ME WHORE!"

A doctor gives me a dirty look, and escorts Minako out of my room.

I'm not a backstabber at least. The whore is. The doctors wrestle me into a bed, and I swear I hear someone ask to have me sent to the nut house.

Fuck you.

* * *

When I open my eyes about a week later, the visitation nurse or whatever she would be called walks in and tells me I have another visitor.

This time I ask who.

"A blonde…um…girl? Boy? I don't know, so do you want to see him/her or not?"

I know who it is. Anyone would. I smirk, knowing exactly who it is.

"Send the bastard in."

Insert another dirty look here…

The nurse leaves, and after a moment Deidara walks in. He just stands there.

"Hello, Deidara." I say cheerfully.

"Hi.."

"If I _ever _find out that you let a doctor sedate me, I will rip your dick off and throw it out a window, where hopefully some bird will find it and….

(Brief intermission)

Deidara looked scared.

Wait, _what_ did I tell him? I shrug mentally, and continue threatening him. This is a fun new game.

"Okay, okay. I get it. If I let you get sedated, I will no longer be male." He says.

"I never thought you were one anyway."

He glared.

"Y'know you randomly lash out at me, and all I did was come to see you. You're name should be Lash!"

"…It has a ring to it."

"Oh my-"

"I'M LASH NOW! BIOTCHES!"

"Are you high or something?"

"Honestly, I don't know what shit the doctors have me on. But it feels _really_ good."

**You tell him!**

Fuck? Who're you?

**My name is…um…call me…Holly? **

Um…

**Look, you're high as a mother fucker right now, so I'll probably just-**

"Umm…Min-Lash-"

"WHAT THE !"

"Are you alright?"

**No way in hell, bitch!**

_HOLLY! What're you telling her poor innocent mind? _

**Bitch! Shut up! No one asked for your help! Go away! All you ever do is talk about how you're such a fucking saint!**

_Ugh! _

I screamed.

"NURSE!" I heard Deidara call.

I don't know what happened, but I think I passed out.

**Nighty Night !**

_Shut up Holly….._

**Suck it!**

I fade into unconsciousness, where hopefully these fucking voices can't reach me.

* * *

so review and stuff... and maybe ill love you...


	8. Chapter 8 with less Lash

I don't own Naruto. Two updates. Sorry for Confusion…

As somewhat an explanation-this is minori/lash slowly leaking into insanity. The random mugging, and the thing about deidara's un/yeah will be answered in time…sorry its so hard to follow… (low self esteem)

Haha

* * *

I wake up on my last day at the hospital. I haven't talked to anyone since my little..um…mishap with the voices. They were very violent…

I hope they don't come back, or I'll be in some _really_ deep shit. They almost threw me in the nut house, too. Gladly they blamed my freakouts on some stupid shit like 'post-traumatic stress' and 'morphine'… So, I'm just gonna stick to that story.

Anyway, some people that I've never met before escorted me back to the orphanage, which must prove how insane I am, because I would normally_ never_ get into a car with strange men. _Ever_.

The worst part was when I got back to the orphanage. Minako ignoring me and spreading rumors like a whore. Deidara, just keeping to himself. I really want to talk to him….

I try to get him alone, as weird as that sounds, but nothing seems to work. Staying late after classes, leaving home ec. Early (they started forcing me to attend), even following him. After that little incident, he called me a stalker, and told me to leave him alone. Which leads me to a place where I never thought, never _wanted_, to be. That place?

That place is outside Deidara's bedroom door.

Once again, is it to knock, or not to knock?

Before I could decide, fate decided for me. Deidara opened the door to see me standing there, looking all decisive. Fuck.

"What the fuck are you doing outside of my bedroom door?" he asks, rather cruelly.

"Well….I came to, uh, apologize."

"Oh! Insane Lash has come to apologize!"

I go red at the nickname. I'm not crazy…

Deidara must've realized that my small terrorist attacks are over, because he starts looking guilty.

"Um…" he starts.

"So, I'm sorry…."

I start walking away, trying to resist the urge to punch him. Deidara stops me.

"What I want to know is what you're apologizing for." He says.

"What! You know! I blew up and-"

"You were high on meds, and I was being a dick. If anything _**I **_should be apologizing."

"…Well?"

"I said I _should_ not that I _would_."

That's it…

**Thwack!**

I punched him, and by the sound, I probably broke his nose.

"Ow! Fuck my life!" he yells.

I just glare at him.

"…Sorry."

"What was that! Deidara the dick is apologizing!"

"Yeah…"

I freeze. The thought passes my mind that I should hug him, kiss him, _something_! But no. I just stand there. He walks back into his room, and picks up a shirt, wiping the blood off his nose.

"…Um…I shouldn't have punched you." I say, trying to make up for my violence. He turns toward me.

"I deserved it." He says.

"…oh…"

It stays quiet. I walk over and try to help him with his broken nose… I can't really do much, it's not like I'm some fantastic girl with giant boobs that knows everything.

After I'm done doing what I can, I once again get the urge to kiss him. I bite my lip, and walk out of his room with a quick "Bye Deidara…."

I sigh, knowing that I finally have control over my actions. I can go back to being normal.

Despite all the nasty looks from Minako's new friends, and the sexist leaders of our village…

I lay down on my bed, exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9 Just read, and you'll see

Hey, it's been a while and stuff buuutttt….. here is chapter 9! Boo yeah~! Sorry for the wait, for those of you who have not deserted me!

I do not own anything, except for my OCs, and my fanfic idea. Yeah. The rest isn't..

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I feel like an idiot. I should've kissed him! Something! Ugh, I feel like such a fangirl, what am I going to do?

I sigh, and stare out my window, hopelessly. I can't keep being such a girl if I plan on being a ninja. No, what I need to do is get over this. And I need to do it fast.

I climb out of bed, and remove yesterday's stale, dirty clothes, and head toward my shower. I share the bathroom with another girl, but I doubt she is awake this early. I hastily enter our conjoined bathroom, and get into the shower, rinsing away the grime and sweat. I begin washing my hair, and daydreaming.

* * *

Meanwhile…

**Deidara**

**

* * *

**

Like every other kid at this God forsaken orphanage, I have a conjoined shower with another orphan of the same sex. I used to share my bathroom with a girl, and then they found out I was a guy…

I may or may not have watched her undressing…

But we won't get into that story.

I rub the back of my neck and walk into the bathroom to see that my bathroom-mate is taking a shower. He usually takes forever! Ah! Mother fucker..

I look in the mirror, and think 'Maybe I don't need a shower….' I casually sniff my armpit, and almost choke on the putrid smell. I can hear the other guy, Pedro or something like that, laughing in the shower. He says something in another language, if I'm correct it's the one they speak in Suna, and he laughs some more. I glare at the shower.

"Shut up, Pedro."

"Ah, what is wrong mother fucker? The ladies not liking your smell?" He says, in that accent that annoys me so.

"Shut up, bitch-ass." I reply. I go over, and turn on the sink's hot water, before walking out.

Stupid, Pedro…

I hear him shrieking as I lay down on my bed, trying to think…

Well, I suppose I could go and use "Lash's" shower…

I roll of my bed hitting the floor with a 'thunk'. Ouch…

I rub my head, and walk to Lash's room.

Yes, Pedro is still screaming, since the bastard is too lazy to get out, and turn off the sink.

I knock on the door, and wait for an answer. Nothing. I knock again. And again. And thrice again. She still doesn't answer.

"L-Minori?" I call. Maybe she didn't hear my knocking.

She still doesn't reply. Oh well, she's probably just out training anyway. I open the door, and walk into her room. It was empty. Good, then my suspicions must be correct. I pull off my shirt, and walk into the bathroom.

I can hear the 'plip plip' from the shower, so her bathroom-mate must've just gotten out. And hopefully into her room.

I pull off my horrible smelling socks (to which the world I will never admit), and turn around, toward the shower. And what I come face to face with gives me a nosebleed.

Minori is standing there wrapping a towel around herself. Well, she was… Now she's just standing there, frozen. Shocked.

I should turn my head away from her exposed left breast, but I can't. I should not let my eyes venture her almost naked body but I do. And I definitely should not kiss her… But what the hell, I did that too.

I leaned down, and kissed her soft, red lips. I wanted to pull her closer, but I was stopped by a slap to the face. I pulled back abruptly, shocked.

"Get out of here, you bloody pervert!" she screams.

Oh yeah. I had almost forgotten the blood. I run out of her bathroom, and down the hallway insanely fast. I can't get far away from her in time. Dammit. I'm bad...

I lock my room door, and sit on my bed, smiling to myself. Think about it this way:

I just kissed a hot girl, while she was pretty much naked. I was slapped, but fuck yeah I'm happy.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm updating once again! You know, since I pretty much have nothing to do, and I'm at home, and there is snow outside, but I'm not having a snow day. I just didn't feel like walking in 0 degree temperature. Yeah. Exactly. I do not own Naruto, yadadadadadadaaaa~! I'm good…

To make things easier, I will start putting Lash/Minori's thought replies in 'these things'.

And if it's written like

_This  
_**This**

That means Holly and The other are speaking simultaneously.

Chapter 10 **10, booyah! Oooh~! Most creative reviewer for my first double digit will get a present… haven't decided what yet… they can get a present though. **

Anyway….

* * *

**Minori**

When I turned my head, I saw him. I froze. Why the fuck was he in my bathroom? I could feel my anger turning into a blush. Shit! I tried to pull the towel more around me so I could yell at him, but it dropped some, showing my left boob. He's staring. With a bloody nose. Gah! Pervert! I try to yell at him but it doesn't work. He advances, and leans down, and before I know it, it's too late. Deidara is kissing me.

Gladly, I can move now. No longer frozen, I pull my right hand back, and slap him as hard as I can. He retreats.

"Get out of here, you bloody pervert!" I yell.

And with that Deidara runs from my bathroom, hand over his bloody nose.

When I'm sure he is gone, I walk back into my bedroom, and pull some clothes on. I think about going to confront the blonde, but my embarrassment decides against it. Instead, I rub my temples and sit on my bed. My head hurts too much to train today.

I lay in my bed, hoping my head will stop hurting. I shut my eyes.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I regret not sleeping in.

**Hello, lashing one. **

_Holly! Do not make fun! _

_'_Ugh! Really? I have to wake up to THIS?'

'Alright, Who the fuck are you, sainty saint? You never introduced yourself.'

**His name is not important.**

_My name is Ricki, no not Ricki Ticki Tocky. I have more self control than to play with devilish snakes._

**Shut it, saint!**

_More than you can cay, devil-child. I can't believe we're siblings!_

'Wait a fucking second, you guys aren't even real!'

**Yeah we are!  
**_Yeah we are!_

I lift my head, and hit hard on the bed, causing myself to fall off.

"Ow! Fuck!" I yell. "And you two! Shut up!" I say more quietly.

**Chya, whatever bitch!**

I glare at nothing in particular, hoping that they will shut the fuck up. And that's how it begins- the next five days of torture. Listening to them.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

**OH! Chocolate milk!**

_White is healthier_.

**Yeah but it's BORING!**

_However, white milk can make you a stronger body, to be a stronger ninja. Isn't that your dream?_

**Pssh, Don't listen to her, get the chocolate milk!**

'I am Lactose intolerant!'

* * *

_**Day 2**_

**Look, a rock! Let's break a window and blame it on that girl that glared at you in your classes!**

_Revenge will come in the right way if you wait._

**Shut it, brother! It's time for our little lash to grow balls!**

_Holly, Lash is a female. Technically it is impossible to grow balls for her._

**Less impossible for her than for you.**

_I disliked that comment. That's it, I'm deleting you off my Facebook._

**So! Good! I never got on there, anyway! I'm a myspace girl!**

_Don't you mean Devil?_

'Shut up, you guys. I can handle Minako on my own. '

**So the bitch has a name?**

_Tell us the story, dear._

'Well…'

**So the blonde kid that kissed you started it all. The one without a dick, right?**

_Holly, stop being so vulgar. And didn't I make it clear to stop reading people's thoughts._

'Wait, hold up. You can read my fucking thoughts.'

**Hell yeah!**

_I'm sorry we didn't mention it before, dear. _

'….I will have to stop thinking such personal things.'

**Nah, it's okay, we won't judge you.**

* * *

_**Day 3**_

**I saw that.**

'Saw what?'

**You looked at him, and blushed a little.**

'Psh, whatever you say Holly. '

**Awe! You like him!**

'No I don't!'

…

'You're reading my thoughts, aren't you.'

**Yeah. And by the way, you so totally like him.**

'So what!'

**Nothing….**

'That's what I thought. '

I pick up a book and start reading. Maybe The two of them have shut up. They argue too much, and give me headaches…

**DEIDARA AND MINORI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~ FIRST COMES LOVE-**

I can't stop the blush.

_Shut up Holly. Dear, if you feel that way about him, you should just tell him._

'Yeah right.'

_Maybe he likes you._

'I doubt it.'

**But he does. He kissed you remember.**

'What is that supposed to mean?'

**Exactly.**

* * *

_**Day 4**_

**Ring ring.**

_Hello?_

**Ring ring~!**

_H- Hello~?_

**Ring ri-**

'BAD CONNECTION!'

…_Sorry._

**Not.**

* * *

_**And Day 5.**_

_So, I think we should go to the beach today._

**Yeah right! It's time for pranking!**

'Guys, it's MY day off. Why don't I pick what we do.'

**Because that would be no fun.**

_What would you like to do, dear?_

'…Train?'

**Out of the question!  
**_Out of the question!_

I sigh, it's been a long week. The voices- Holly and Ricki- haven't shut up since Monday.

'This is the worst Friday ever.'

No reply.

'Guys?'

Still no answer.

I sigh in relief. They're finally gone. I head outside, and start training.


	11. Chapter 11 edited but really short

Hello all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in...forever? Well sorry, haha but I'm updating now xD in the time I've been away- Jammy got distracted cause she got a boyfriend xD yay~ it's about time I got a life outside Anime! So anyways~I do not own Naruto!

**EDIT: SORRY FOR THE FORMAT OF THIS CHAPTER (it's so short, could you really call it that?) IT HAS BEEN FIXED. ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE.**

I sigh. Three days of uninterrupted thoughts, and zero torture can change a person dramatically. In a good way, of course. Listening to those voices go on and on is bothersome. For instance, it makes a person go insane. In fact, it PROVES that a person is insane. So that's that, i guess. I'm crazy and there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

Nothing in the world could've prepared me for this moment. I suppose I could've guessed that it would come, but that's besides the point. The point is, I have no idea what to DO now that I am in this predicament. His eyes focused on the ground, his heart beating too fast, his lips moving but no sound coming out. Those three words that had just left his lips made everything feel like it was miles away.

"I like you."

Had he meant them? Was he serious? All I could do was question this, and stare ahead, right at his bowed blonde head. He stayed silent, waiting for my answer. I had no will to talk. Deidara must have grown impatient because he started to speak again.

"Look Minori. I know that we don't get along, and we seem to hate each other's guts, but I like you. Give me a chance."

Still, I stood there speechless. It was three o' clock in the morning on a Saturday and he couldn't wait to talk about intimate things that take lots of thought, until sunrise. Pleasant. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I slammed the door in his face, and went back to bed.

"Minori!" he called from the other side of the door. "Don't do this."

"I'll answer you tomorrow!" was all that I said.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I will give you a longer update tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! I am updating... Well, let's be honest. My inspiration for this entire fanfic has been away for a while, and we are hanging out right now, so I'm updating. :D Anyways...

So I don't own Naruto, but apparently as long as I put this little disclaimer, I can do whatever the fuck I want with the plot and characters! xD

I could make Zetsu a drug dealer- OH WAIT a drug dealing hobo!

That lives at a bus stop, no wait a train station! And his mom is HALF CARROT! BWAHAHAHAHA AND HE SELLS HIS WEED HAIR TO THE UCHIHAS AND THAT'S THE REASON THEY HAVE RED EYES, CAUSE THEY'RE FREAKING HIGH!

But for realz now...

* * *

**Hey! Hey Ricki!**

_What?_

**What's the difference between poisonous and nonpoisonous caterpillars?**

_I don't know, what?_

**I don't fucking know! That's why I'm asking you!**

'Oh my God. Do I really have to wake up to this?'

**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE THE EARTH SAYS HELLLLOOOOOOOO~~~~!**

_So, I was thinking about what happened last night..._

**Awe! C'mon don't tell me something interesting happened while I was at that party last night!**

_Well..._

**FUCK!**

'Come on!'

**So that's what happened, awe come on Lash! You've liked him for the longgggeeeeeessssstttt time!**

'I know but...'

**Then what's the fucking problem!**

I open my eyes to blinding sunlight, and cold air. This is not the way I had intended to spend my morning. I did _not _want to have another annoying conversation with my annoying innards... They're complete idiots, and I...I wish that they would understand that what I do in life is MY decision. Now I have a headache.

I get out of my bed, and head to my dresser. I pull out some clean clothes, and dress myself trying to ignore Holly and Ricki. They're both arguing over whether Deidara would be a good influence for me or not. Once again, that's my choice.

**Well, he is hot, but he looks like a girl. . Unless you roll like that, I mean...**

_Absolutely not! He's crazy!_

'But so am I!"

**Honestly, you're not crazy, babe. **

'What are you trying to say?'

_Well, we're part of y-_

**WHAT THE FUCK, RICKI! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOODY TWO SHOES!**

_..._

'What is he talking about, Holly?'

**I can't... we can't tell you. It's something you have to figure out on your own. That's the whole deal.**

'What deal?'

**The deal yo momma made with the God of ninjas. Nah I'm joking. **

'Then tell me the damn truth!'

_We're not allowed to..._

'So wait, the saint almost slipped up?'

**Hell yeah! And I'll never let him let it go!**

_Well, that just means you were the responsible one for a good five minutes. _

**Yeah! Although, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows like I thought it would be!**

'But as you guys were saying... how the fuck am I not insane!'

**More like soggy, soggy cereal... I farted, excuse me!**

_Ugh! Anyway, Minori, pay close attention to how Schizophrenia works. _

**Nah! Nah! Pay attention to that soggy cereal! That stuff gets to you!**

I slam my head into a pillow, as I lay back down on my bed. I'm not quite ready for this, yet. Plus, I still have to answer Deidara. I mean, I like him, maybe even LOVE him, but... that's just it... What the fuck am I going to do about it? We'll end up splitting up and never talking to each other again. That's not what I want.

But I don't have time to think on that, because there is a knock on my door. After a few more knocks, the door opens.

"So, my bastard cousin finally confessed. How fucking adorable!"


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto xD Sorry that this chapter is so short. I kinda lost feeling for this story, but I don't wanna give up on it. Once it's finished, I'll be done with it, and can move on to finishing my other fics. Thanks for all of your support. Also, I'll be able to update a lot more because I have 3, YES THREE, days of school left. SO without further ado...

* * *

I'm shaking. I can tell that I am shaking. My hand is rocking violently back and forth. I try to steady myself as I knock on the door. This was all her idea. Deidara's cousin. Kitori. She told me to do this. I sigh, and knock harder, when no one answers. It is, after all, three in the morning.

'Look...' I think, trying to calm myself. 'He won't answer, and you can just go on about your business.'

But to my surprise, he _does_ answer. And he looks like hell. He has a black eye, and his jaw looks a little off. I start to worry. I push him back into his room, and quietly shut his door behind me.

"What on Earth happened to you?" I ask, frantic.

"I was... in a fight, un." he replies, weakly.

"In a fight?"

He nods.

"How did that start?"

"Some older kids jumped me, un. Slammed my head into a wall, un. I have a concussion, un."

"I guess that's where the 'un' comes from.."

"Yeah, un, the doctors said that I screwed my head up a bit, un."

I hug him.

"That's terrible..." I say.

"Whatever, un, they have it worse."

"How so?"

He smirks, evilly.

"I change my mind, don't tell me."

He laughs. I feel the vibration rolling through his chest, which I've laid my head against.

"So, did you come to give me my answer, un?" he asks.

Shaking still, I murmur my answer.

"What was that, un?" he asks.

"Ya Dei... I like you, I love you, whatever it is... I wanna be yours."

He lifts my head up by my chin, and kisses me. Surprised, I kiss back. Maybe this won't be so bad, after all.

"Then consider yourself mine."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto. Dang, it's been a while, heheh ^.^" Also, I am ending this soon. Very, very soon. Then I can finish my other fanfics. Then I think I'll start doing requests. Maybe. If someone really likes my writing that much. hahaha XD And if you REALLY REALLY REALLY BEG I'll think about doing a sequel.

* * *

Deidara and I grew close in the years to come. We shared passionate kisses, touches, love. Or was it lust? I knew that things were going to change soon, though. We were both about to turn eighteen, which meant that the orphanage would hand us a little money and then throw us out into the world. We could've made it. We could've started a family together. We could've married. We could've done many things. But that end that I suspected was months away came earlier.

* * *

**Years Later:**

It was early morning, about 3 AM when Deidara knocked on my door for the last time. Of course, I didn't know it then. I rubbed my eyes, climbed out of bed, and opened the door. There he stood, my blonde boyfriend, with a glare in his eyes. I snapped out of my half asleep stance when I saw it.

"Look Minori... This is the end, un." He says, in a cold tone.

"What?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"It's over. I can't do this anymore. I'm moving on. Goodbye, Minori, you gave me a wonderful love, but now it's time that I end it."

"But, wait, what? You're, you can't... You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, un..."

"Well..."

"Goodbye..." He says, kissing my forehead, and leaving. He closed the door behind him.

I was up the rest of that night, confused. I sat down, leaning my back against the foot of my bed. I didn't move, not even when morning's light broke through my window. I didn't move when people came knocking on my door. I didn't do anything. When the night came, and I still hadn't moved, I began crying.

* * *

The next day I was better. The voices were there, a solemn presence, and were kind enough to say nothing. I knew they cared. They had been with me all this time. I stayed indifferent as I walked through the halls, going about my average day. I could already hear the whispers from the others. They all knew. I did not see Deidara at all. It was as if he had disappeared. I tried not to care.

I sighed. What's wrong with the world? It really ticks me off that these people cannot keep themselves from gossiping about everything. Freaking whores.

I make it through half the day okay, but after lunch, I can't take it. I grab my bag, and sneak through the emergency exit, located at the back of the small cafeteria. I run to the training fields, which are pretty far from the orphanage, and am happy to see that they are empty. When I look towards the sky, I know why. There I see the biggest storm clouds that have ever traced my eyes. I shiver. The wind has picked up tremendously. Lightning strikes somewhere off in the mountains, and thunder makes the ground quiver. I run for cover, but there aren't many places to hide myself in.

I shrink then, sitting beneath the biggest tree I could find. I have curled up into a ball. Lightning flashes all around me. I have never been more scared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Well, it's the final chapter folks. I kind of hated writing this story, yet I still kind of loved. It helped me grow as a person, and as a writer. Thank you to all of the lovely reviewers, thank you Holly and Shas for all the help and inspiration. Thanks for all of the readers that have not left comments. Thanks to all of you people that appear on my traffic. Thanks everyone, if you have folloed this story to the very end. **

**Q&A:**

Is there going to be a sequel?

**Maybe, I've thought it over, and I'm not quite sure. I'm actually thinking about letting you all interpret what this chapter means, and what there is to be in the future. I might write an even better and more amazing comeback for Minori-chan.**

**What the hell happened? I read this chapter and was really confused! WHY DID IT END SO SUDDENLY?**

**Well, kids, the chapter is yours to figure out. I will not answer questions concerning what happened. Nope, NOT. AT. ALL. Why did it end so suddenly? So that I could finally check it off of my TO DO list of fanfiction. (Yes it really does exist, and it starts off with all of my future plans).**

**If you decide to write a sequel, how long will it take for the first chapter to come out?**

**VERY VERY LONG! IT'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT LIST I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT!**

**Now, please enjoy the final chapter.**

- The Darling Daughter

* * *

The world is a big place. I learned that the day I finally left the orphanage. I headed toward Konoha, and made peace with a few of the Jonin there. I slowly, and rather impatiently, went through the courses of action which led me to the position I am in today. I am a Jonin, and have been since the age of 25. Along with that, I am also married, and have one child. Her name is Suki, and she has long black hair, just like me. She is four years old now. I live with my husband and daughter in my husband's compound. He is currently the head of the family, and is also a Jonin.

There is a boy in the village, with whom everyone degrates. He is an orphan, with spiky blonde hair. He is about to become a genin. This is a big achievment for him, seeing as he failed the exam the last two times. Suki admires him, despite all of the awful treatment that he gets. His future sensei is someone that I have befriended, his name is Kakashi. He helped me train, and learn about Konoha.

I have not heard from Deidara since the day that he left, and I do not want to. He betrayed our village, and most of all, me. News is that he teamed up with a group of outlaws, they call themselves the Akatsuki.

I found that old journal that I used to write in so much, and I burned it. It's just another memory that isn't worth keeping. I would burn Deidara too, if that were possible, but I guess it isn't.

Maybe it will be one day, when I'm out there, on some mission. Better yet, I hope I never run into him. I wouldn't know how to deal with myself. Would you?

I doubt that Deidara is the same, I mean after all, he did blow up half of our village. And for what? To prove some precious thing involving art without a doubt. I helped look for Dei at first, but then I gave up on him. He obviously didn't want to be a part of my life anymore.

Aside from being a ninja, I have a part time job as a waitress in a tea shop. I have to wear a kimono, and uncomfortable shoes that make me want to kill myself. Carrying all of that tea takes a lot of practice, and I actually find myself greatful for those silly "wife lessons" that I was forced to take back at the orphanage in Iwagakure.

I fight with my mother in law all the time. She doesn't approve of our marriage because I am from Iwa, and, in fact, am an orphan. Kakashi offered to adopt me legally, so that I wouldn't have to put up with all the stuff that comes with the lack of parentage. I thought it was a joke, so I laughed. Turns out it wasn't and by then, I had already turned eighteen.

That leaves me where I am today. I carefully brush Suki's hair, and make promises to show her around the town next time we go out. I tell her stories about my past in Iwa, only the good stuff though. Like how amazing the ice cream was, and the beautiful scenery. She tells me that she wants to visit it one day, and I tell her that it wasn't all that special.

Suki says she wants to go out and play in the compound with her cousins, so I finish brushing her hair, and let her free. I stay sitting, though, and close my eyes. I can imagine what life would've been like, had Deidara stayed.

'We would've broken up anyway' is what I tell myself on sad days. 'Escaping the sexism of Iwa makes me sure of that. However, I hear that they are finally accepting the female population as superior beings. Ha.

Kitori used to come and visit, but the last time I saw her, Suki was four months old. Kitori had promised me the most amazing of things, had I left with her that last time. I explained to her that no, I couldn't. I wouldn't leave my beloved child and husband for whatever secrecy that Kitori was keeping from me. That kind of lifestyle was meant for someone else, anyway.

I open my eyes, and see that I am still home, not anywhere else. Especially not in those rock filled pastures, that are recorded along for the most part of my history. I am now hidden in leaves, and protecting this country. And I wouldn't even dream of giving it up for anything. Especially not for the man with the long blonde hair that I see through my kitchen window. I smirk at him, and shake my head no. I will never leave anything for him.

* * *

That's all, folks!


End file.
